Normally the projections or the nipples of anodes are arranged in three locations relative to the head or yoke of the end of the anode rod: namely a central location and at two outer locations relative to the axis of the rod. One or more projections are provided in each such location.
Apparatus for straightening and orientating the nipples of anodes .is known from DE-OS-4124211. This known apparatus employs plate-like force applying elements for engaging and bending the outermost nipples.
A general object of the present invention is to provide apparatus of improved construction able to straighten and orientate all the nipples while keeping the apparatus as simple and compact as possible.